


Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эксперименты - вещь интересная...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Say I Didn't Warn You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426452) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> *Исследование цветочной пыльцы в пчелином мёде и, в частности, выяснение источника пыльцы.
> 
> **приспособление, имитирующее своим звучанием голоса зверей или птиц. Служит для их приманивания, например, на охоте.

— Мед? — повторил Джон.

— Мед, — подтвердил Шерлок.

— Мед, — снова сказал Джон.

— Да, — нетерпеливо огрызнулся Шерлок. — Не тормози. Мед. Мед, как известно, имеет много отличных качеств.

— Это не аргумент, — сказал Джон, — ты часто вещаешь о нем длиннейшие лекции.

— Мелиссопаленология* — отличная вещь для изучения, на которую не жалко никакого времени.

— Я не знаю, что это такое, — проговорил Джон, — но собираюсь поверить тебе на слово.

— Итак, — продолжил Шерлок. - Мед.

— Несмотря на бесконечные полезные качества меда, уверяю тебя, что в постели от него будет только беспорядок.

Шерлок лишь нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

— От всего в постели, по сути, бывает беспорядок, Джон.

— Мм-хмм, — сказал Джон, и сделал глоток чая. — Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

***

— Ой! Оууу, ай! Ой!!! О! Охххх! Да, ай, же говорю! — завопил Шерлок, извиваясь.

— Не шевелись, — бросил Джон. — Дай мне просто вычистить все…

— Как мед мог попасть _туда_? — страдальчески сокрушается Шерлок, дернувшись и попытавшись отодвинуться от Джона. — Проклятый мед на каждой волосяной фолликуле моего тела.

— Угу, — подтвердил Джон. Он не чувствовал в себе особого желания действовать нежнее, учитывая, что он предсказывал именно этот исход.

— Мои волосы! — жалобно вскрикнул Шерлок.

***

— …но я не понимаю, почему мы никогда не пробовали подобного, — сказал Шерлок.

— Потому что я ненавижу это, — ответил Джон. — Тебе кажется, что это будет возбуждающе и горячо, но правда в том, что душ будет поливать своими теплыми струями только одного из нас, в то время, как другой, будет дрожать от холода, прижимаясь к холодной, жесткой плитке, невероятно скользкой, как, впрочем, и пол. Из чего следует, что нужно постоянно следить за тем, чтобы не поскользнуться, а еще, при достаточно активных действиях, к коим ты очень склонен, легко запутаться в душевой занавеске.

Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Мне кажется, ты просто неправильно этим занимался прежде.

Джон вздохнул.

— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

***

— Ой, Джон, я сейчас упа-аааад… — сказал Шерлок, затем послышался грохот падающего тела.

— Уффф, ах… ой… Джо-ооон…

— Видишь? — риторически спросил Джон.

***

— А что если мы…

— Послушай, — сказал Джон. — Не то чтобы я не приветствую твою страсть к приключениям —нет, правда! — но нам они не нужны.

Шерлок поморщился.

— Не будь занудой, Джон.

— Я не зануда. Мы и так живем от одного места преступления до другого.

— И что, тебе достаточно приключений? — саркастично бросил Шерлок.

— Думаю, стоит провести достаточно жирную черту между местами преступлений и нашей спальней.

Шерлок выглядел так, будто что-то прикидывал в уме.

— Хочешь трахнуться на месте преступления?

— Нет, Шерлок, уверяю, я действительно не хочу трахаться рядом с чьим-то мертвым телом.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Тогда не вижу смысла в этом разговоре.

Джон улыбнулся, пряча довольное выражение лица в своей чашке чая.

— Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

***

— Это, — выплюнул Шерлок, — на редкость неинтересное преступление.

— Это убийство, — защищаясь, сказал Лестрейд.

Шерлок бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд.

— Зауряднейшее, скучнейшее убийство. Элементарное дело. Даже ты должен суметь разглядеть подсказки.

Лицо Лестрейда — как чистый лист бумаги. Ну, конечно, подобная девственная чистота мозгов вообще присуща ему. Шерлок машет рукой, собираясь указать на самую явную подсказку, которую очевидно, и, как всегда, не заметил инспектор, когда…

Когда Джон _нарочно наклоняется_ прямо перед его носом. Обычно Джон становится на четвереньки перед трупом, стремясь что-то рассмотреть, только когда в этом есть насущная необходимость. Сейчас Уотсон нагнулся, и его задница, внезапно, оказалась прямо перед лицом Шерлока.

Холмс мгновенно умолк. Как он вообще может сказать хоть слово, когда… ЭТО словно манок** перед его носом?

— Ну? –напомнил о себе Лестрейд.

Видимо, Лестрейда ни капельки не отвлекала задница Джона. Наверное потому, что он не заметил ее. Лестрейд вообще, судя по всему, ничего не способен замечать.

Шерлок собирался с мыслями и выдавил:

— Конечно, очевидно, что…

Джон выпрямился и повернулся к Шерлоку лицом, облизнув губы. Развратно. Шерлок снова замолчал, засмотревшись на язык Джона, который мелькнул на губах и исчез во рту.

— Шерлок? — позвал Лестрейд.

У Джона дрогнули губы, а потом он улыбнулся самым невинным образом.

— Итак, Шерлок? — спросил он.

Шерлок откашлялся и отвернулся от Джона, потому что если он не будет видеть его, тот не сможет отвлечь гениальный разум.

— Если ты посмотришь сюда… — снова начал детектив, но так и не смог договорить.

Джон наклоняется над ним, и его горячее дыхание обожгло ухо Холмса.

— Прямо сюда? — пробормотал он таким глубоким и бархатистым тоном, который немедленно заставил Шерлока подумать о сексе. — Но что конкретно нам нужно посмотреть?

Джон находится на противоположной от Лестрейда стороне Шерлока, и инспектор, вероятно, посчитал нормальным и не предосудительным жаркий шепот на ухо детектива.

Шерлок покачал головой, стараясь хоть немного стряхнуть с себя эффект от этого возбуждающего шепота, и шагнул в сторону от Джона. Лестрейд как-то странно посмотрел на него, и Шерлок сказал:

— Ладно. Как я и говорил…

— Шерлок, думаю, ты выбрал не совсем удобную точку, — перебил его Джон, и положил руку ему на плечо.

Шерлок ощутил жар от этой ладони даже сквозь все слои одежды. Он был бессилен противостоять Джону, который приблизился к нему. Эта рука переместилась, слегка опираясь о его бедро, в ложно заботливом жесте, словно он случайно столкнулся с ним, увлеченный изучением мертвого тела перед ними.

Только вот Шерлок уже давно не думает о мертвом теле.

Джон слегка прижался к нему и проговорил:

— Так под каким углом ты хочешь, чтобы я встал, дабы смог все рассмотреть, хм?

Шерлок закрыл глаза и придушенным голосом выдавил:

— Лестрейд, нам понадобится некоторое время.

— С телом? — недоуменно спросил Лестрейд. — У тебя есть столько времени, сколько тебе нужно.

— У твоей ненаблюдательности вообще есть предел? — огрызнулся Шерлок. - Нет. Не с телом. _Очевидно_.

— Что…? — Лестрейд растерянно моргнул, глядя на то, как Шерлок схватил Джона за руку и потащил в соседнюю комнату.

— Криминалисты уже закончили с этой комнатой? — невинно спросил Джон, когда Шерлок захлопнул дверь и прижал его к ней.

— Помнится ты говорил, что не хочешь трахаться прямо возле мертвого тела, — задыхаясь, сказал Шерлок, засовывая руку Джону в джинсы.

— Ну…мы… мы не… не возле…

Шерлок опустился на колени, и Джон замолчал, не в силах закончить свою мысль. Шерлок замирает и смотрит на Джона сквозь ресницы.

— Это может закончиться весьма заметным… беспорядком, — предупредил он.

— Ладно… согласен, — выдохнул Джон.

— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, — лукаво улыбнулся Шерлок.


End file.
